


From The Czech Republic With Love

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Food, Humor, M/M, Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a>'s prompt this week is "Just Like In The Movies". I had an inexplicable urge to use the phrase "Nefarious Plan" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Czech Republic With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 300  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.

Sneaking. The kind of sneaking that makes the theme song from "Mission Impossible" play in your head. Possibly "The Pink Panther". Rodney made an excellent Inspector Clouseau. The animated version. Right on cue came a thud and some muffled swearing behind John.

John stopped and pushed Inspector...err, Rodney against the wall and looked up and down the darkened corridor, before grabbing his shirt and moving forward. Two more intersections – clear – and one expanse of open space, and they reached their final obstacle.

Rodney opened the door panel and rearranged control crystals while John sweet-talked Atlantis convincing her that there was nothing worrisome going on. Which was true. They had every right, truly, obligation, to nip Zelenka's Nefarious Plan in the bud.

Of course, Atlantis didn't know Dr. Parrish had come back from yesterday's off-world mission with a very interesting find. Or that he had immediately laid his discovery at the feet of his paramour, The Evil Czech, who clearly was raised in a disturbing and depraved environment and had, in turn, after some experimentation, hidden the resulting treasure, as Evildoers are wont to do, rather than share it.

Rodney made a satisfied noise and the door to Zelenka's lab slid open with a sigh. The two Fighters-For-Justice slipped inside and John followed as Rodney walked directly to the back wall storage compartment and did...something. A little door popped open and Rodney reached inside with a triumphant grin.

Not everyone knew that the Atlantis fire suppression system sprayed a goopy gel reminiscent of shampoo. Bright blue, slippery, nasty-smelling shampoo.

John and Rodney looked up from a tangled, stinky, blue pile on the floor to see Zelenka shake his head sadly and walk away holding a tin of Almost Exactly Cocoa powder and munching a Very Nearly Perfect Brownie.

"Amateurs."


End file.
